tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zivon
Zivon - Podróżnik w czasie Informacje Historia Był to zwykły najemnik, który zaciągnął się do Czarnych Kości. Podczas jego pobytu w najemnej armii, wybuchła Kampania Lyzeille. Zivon był wysłany do walk na terenie Elmekii pod dowództwem generała Gurdona. Był jednym z tych najemników, którzy początkowo zostali skierowani do miasta Blade. Tam po usłyszeniu, że Elender Emanuel zwalnia ich ze służby, nie wie co robić i ukrywa się w mieście wraz z innymi Czarnymi Kośćmi przed demonami z pustyni. Można rzec, że Zivon za każdym razem przeżywał taki scenariusz. W mieście Blade, zostaje schwytany przez Cedrica Emanuela, Arkhama Levrafa i maga Rosomaka po czym przez nich wysłany w przeszłość za pomocą sztyletów czasu. Przed tym jednak, Cedric daje mu jego szalik i rzuca na niego zaklęcie Puppet. Zivon znika. Misja Nie wiadomo dokładnie w jakim okresie dokładnie pojawił się Zivon jednakże pierwszy raz spotykają go Rosomak, Arkham Levraf, Gustav Ulrich oraz Ajax Morgan w opuszczonym Zamku Demona. Widzą go ale ten nie atakuje ich tylko zwiedza budowle. Wtedy jeszcze Zivon nie za bardzo wie co się dzieje. Mało pamięta ze swojego czasu, nie licząc tego co zakodował mu Cedric za pomocą czaru Puppet. A więc: 1) Przede wszystkim dostaje on za zadanie odnaleźć rudy Exciliusa i wykuć z nich miecz, który pozwoli na przebicie pancerza, który Cedric zobaczył w planach Bregorowicza. Nie wiedziano jednak, że będzie to pancerz dla samego Zanaffara. Podczas poszukiwań kamienia, podróżnik spotyka nie raz Artema i Naris. Cedric podświadomie przesyła informacje o Felixie Carbonie ponieważ w jego czasie, Zivon z przeszłości zgłasza się do niego z prośbą o stworzenie miecza. Zivon jednak odkrywa że w tym czasie Felix nie żyje. Porywa więc innego kowala, Mario, który tworzy miecz Excalibur. 2) Kolejnym zadaniem jest pomagać Armii PCK. Zivon ratuje między innymi Arkhama z niewoli czarnych Kości, morduje Rustego i zdradza, że to Suellen Iskaral powinna być głównym strategiem Armii PCK. Dodatkowo mówi bohaterom, że elfka Agwen to ta, która pokonała nekromantę w jego czasie. Armia PCK Kiedy wprowadza za dużo zamieszania, Czarne Kości uznają go w końcu za zdrajce i chcą się go pozbyć. Zivon wyrusza do swojej kryjówki w jaskini ale najemnicy podążają za nim. Etaf przenosi Rosomaka, Arkhama, Gustava, Naris, Lucy, Artema i Josego do jaskini by pokonali Czarne Kości i porozmawiali z Zivonem. Wtedy przyłącza się do armii PCK i zdradza swoją tożsamość. Nie może jednak wyjawić wszystkiego np. cały czas działa na niego zaklęcie Moliera z jego świata więc nie może zdradzić informacji o Blade. Kiedy Zanaffar atakuje Sairaag, okazuje się, że ma na sobie pancerz z metalu Exciliusa. Dzięki mieczowi, który Zivon i Mario stworzyli również z tego metalu, da się zniszczyć jego zbroję. Zajmuje się tym Artem, który za cenę życia, przyczynił się bardzo do pokonania srebrnej bestii. Natomiast trochę wcześniej w mieście Blade, Zivon z tego świata zostaje schwytany przez Cedrica Emanuela, Arkhama Levrafa i maga Rosomaka poczym przez nich wysłany w przeszłość za pomocą sztyletów czasu. Przed tym jednak, Cedric daje mu jego szalik i rzuca na niego zaklęcie Puppet. Zivon znika i całość zatacza koło. Paradoks i wyjaśnienie Cały cykl w świecie gdzie rozgrywa się akcja jest o tyle ciekawy, że w końcu dzieje się inaczej. Pomijając mniejsze różnice, zupełnie przez losowy przypadek, Felix Carbon ginie. Taka sytuacja najprawdopodobniej nie miała miejsca w innych czasach/światach. Żeby wyjaśnić to dokładniej, musimy cofnąć się nie do czasu z którego pochodzi Zivon a jeszcze do wcześniejszego (i domyślnie do każdego wcześniejszego). Otóż wszystko dzieje się jak zawsze, oprócz tego, że miecz zostaje wykuty przez Carbona. Zanim jednak to się stanie, Zivon posiada już informacje o Carbonie od Cedrica i jego czaru Puppet. W innym świecie mówi mu o Carbonie a ten mu wierzy i każe działać według planu. W naszym świecie, Zivon powtarza wszystko tak jak trzeba ale dowiaduje się od Cedrica, że Felix nie żyje. Od tamtej pory musi improwizować w celu wykucia miecza. By to zrobić, porywa najzdolniejszego po Carbonie kowala pod barierą czyli Mario. Mimo, że on robi miecz, który później pozwoli pokonać Zanaffara, dzieje się coś niedobrego. Zivon nie miał pojęcia, że Mario będzie miał jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Armią PCK ponieważ w jego czasie ich kowalem był Carbon. Mario nie dokańcza zbroi dla elfki Agwen przez co ta ginie. W świecie Zivona to jednak ona pokonuje nekromantę i przeżywa dzięki ukończonej zbroi. Czy wszystko potoczyło się inaczej? Nekromanta i tak został pokonany ale czy w innych światach naprawdę elfka pokonuje wroga? Nie dowiemy się odpowiedzi z prostej przyczyny. Nie ma tego jak udowodnić. Otóż, elfka pokonuje Osmunda Sabraca. Ale przecież w naszym świecie też udało się pokonać nekromantę i to bez pomocy świętej magii. A no właśnie. Zivon zostaje cofnięty w czasie PRZED dowiedzeniem się o tym, że nekromanta może przenosić się do innego ciała i ,że jest to Coeg Wyniosły. Wtedy był więc przekonany, że Osmund nie żyje. Możliwe więc że w każdym świecie i tak doszło do walki między naszymi bohaterami a Coegiem w mieście umarłych nawet po tym jak elfka pokonała go jako Osmunda. Ale to są tylko takie spekulacje w ramach ciekawostki. Może święta magia wystarczyła by doszczętnie zniszczyć Coega i jego duszę. Zivon przenosi się również PRZED jakąkolwiek wzmianką o Zanaffarze, dlatego nie może też ostrzec przed nim Armii PCK. Wygląd i umiejętności Podróżnik chodził cały czas w zbroi czarnych kości. Miał jednak niebieski szalik, który zasłaniał mu trochę twarzy. Miał zielone włosy, z lekką grzywką, rozczochrane z tyłu. Potrafił walczyć dość przeciętnie, mieczem jednoręcznym. Był opanowany i spokojny aczkolwiek nie waidomo czy to jego osobowość czy wpływ zaklęcia Puppet. Kategoria:Slayers Arc